On the Trip
by randomperson3.14159
Summary: What happened in books 2 through 4 that wasn't told. Also contains a flashback to before book one.  Pure lemon, contains spoilers for books 2 through 4. Don't read if you haven't read the the books yet, it won't make much sense.
1. On the Road

This story takes place while Will, Evanlyn, and Horace are chasing the wargals. WARNING- SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 2, 3 AND 4, LEMON, Horace/Evanlyn/Will

* * *

><p>"Let's set up camp" Will said, "Horace, you set up the tent, I'll start making dinner."<p>

"And me?" Evanlyn asked.

"You rest. You've had a rough time. But don't go too far."

Evanlyn headed off a short ways away, and Will went out to gather some herbs that would give a little flavor to their basic, cold rations. After ten minutes, Horace joined him.

"Tents are set up, and i thought you'd like some help." Horace said

"Thanks."

Soon, they came across a clearing with some rocks in the center, and Evanlyn was lying on her back, naked. Will's eyes widened at the erotic sight. Her developing breasts were on the small side, but were still full. Her hairless pussy made his dick stand straight up through his breeches. He motioned for Horace to be quiet as they took in this incredible sight, and they stared at her, amazed at how sexy she was. They could have sat there throughout the night, looking at her.

"You boys done staring yet?" Evanlyn called out, amused

Will and Horace jumped

"We weren't staring!" Will said defensively

"Just staring off into space, and you happened to be looking at my pussy?"

"Um. . ."

"And my breasts?"

Will gulped, and didn't reply.

"It's no problem, come over here and sit down." she said

Will breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't angry;on the contrary, it seemed she'd wanted them to see.

Will and Horace came over and sat down next to her.

"You want to. . .put some clothes on?" Horace asked her tentatively

"I don't think so," she replied "Let's have some fun."

She reached over, and, with amazing dexterity, removed both their breeches at the same time and began stroking their dicks. Will's stood about six inches long, an inch and a half thick, nothing special. Horace's was a little longer and wider, about seven and a half long and two wide. They both hurried to remove their jerkins as well. After licking the top of Will's dick, she began giving Horace a blow job. Horace was in heaven. Her tongue leapt about, swirling around his head and engulfing his entire member. She took him into her throat and sucked on the base of his dick. Her hand still roamed around Will's member, fondling his balls and stroking his shaft.

Will, however, felt a little left out and turned around and began to eat her out, lightly licking up her thighs, causing her to shiver in pleasure. The shivers nearly caused Horace to blow his load, but with a massive effort, he was able to check his response. Will then began to lick around her slit, traveling up and down, then inserted one finger and finger fucked her. He began to lick her clit, tracing circles as he inserted a second finger. He softly stroked her g-spot with his fingers and made his mouth into an O over her clit. He sucked on her clit, rapidly stroking her g-spot. This was too much for her and she came, her warm juices flowing over his hand and chin. He lapped it up, enjoying every drop.

She screamed into Horace's dick and he also climaxed, shooting strands of sticky cum down her throat. She licked the last bit of cum oozing out of his member, enjoying the taste. Horace removed his softening member from her mouth, and, having brought Horace to orgasm, she began to give Will a blowjob.

Will's was amazed;he couldn't understand how Horace had managed to last so long. She sucked in on the tip of his member, causing him to moan softly. After running her tongue up his shaft, she began to deep throat him, swallowing, as she felt his dick tense with the effort of holding back his orgasm. She used her other hand to massage his balls, rolling them around her hands, gently squeezing them and cupping them.

Now Horace, with only her hand stroking his member, felt unsatisfied and started licking her breasts. They were on the small side, but not too flat to take into his mouth, so he began sucking on her left breast, roughly running his tongue over her nipple as he fondled the other. He took his mouth off her and licked the area between her breasts and used each hand to knead one of her breasts. He licked her other breast, using both hands to massage her left breast.

Evanlyn groaned in pleasure, and Will lost control, blowing his load inside her mouth. She sucked it all down, causing one last strand to shoot down her throat. Will and Horace sat back, admiring Evanlyn's beautiful body.

"So," Evanlyn said, "Now lets have sex. Horace, lie down." Evanlyn started giving Horace another blowjob, then removed her mouth when he was hard.

Horace lay on his back on the rocks, wiggling a bit until he found a comfortable position, then Evanlyn positioned her pussy over his dick.

"One second," she said, and began stroking Will until he too was hard.

She slowly lowered herself onto Horace's dick, moaning as she drove it deeper inside of her. Before it got in all the way, there was a slight resistance, but Evanlyn gritted her teeth and forced herself downwards, braking through her hymen. Horace barely noticed. She started bouncing up and down slowly, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his large dick lodged in her pussy. She reached down and tickled Horace's balls, rolling them around her hand.

"So, what am I supposed to do while you two have sex?" Will asked, feeling like a third wheel

"What do you think?" Evanlyn replied

"Watch?" Will said skeptically

"Of course not. I have two holes down there, you know." she replied

"Your ass?"

Evanlyn didn't reply.

Will raised his eyebrow, but did as she said.

Evanlyn stopped bouncing to allow Will to get his dick in her asshole. He put the tip against her opening, and hesitated.

"I don't think it'll fit." Will said "It's too tight."

"Just push it in." she said

Will slowly inserted his member into her ass, relieved that it fit in fully.

"See, it fits fine." she said

Evanlyn began bouncing up and down on Horace's dick as Will thrust into her ass. Will and Horace soon had a good tempo established, slowly moving faster as her holes got used to having dicks inside them.

Will reached around her and began playing with her breasts, rubbing her erect nipples and squeezing her breasts in time with their thrusting, causing Evanlyn to be hit with waves of pleasure.

Evanlyn stopped bouncing on Horace's dick and leaned down, allowing Will to thrust more deeply inside of her. Evanlyn moaned as he drove his dick deep inside her tight asshole. After a minute, she sat back up and started bouncing again, then Will resumed pounding her ass.

Soon Evanlyn was bouncing as fast as she could, with Horace thrusting up to meet her, while she thrust backwards to meet Will, creating a rolling sensation that had all three of them quickly approaching orgasm. They all abandoned any rhythm and thrust, or bounced, in Evanlyn's case, as fast as they could, trying to get everyone to orgasm. Evanlyn came first, spilling her cum over Horace's cock. Will's eyes glazed over as her ass contracted in release, causing him to blow his load all inside her ass. Horace came a second later, shooting wads of cum deep inside her

Will and Horace removed their softening cocks from her ass and pussy, respectively, and lay down looking at the night sky.

"It's fine, Horace, my period ended yesterday. I can't get pregnant today." Evanlyn said, forestalling Horace's question.

Horace breathed a sigh of relief.

Will started. "It's nearly midnight! We should go to bed; the wargals have enough of a lead on us without us wasting hours in the morning."

They put their clothes and walked back to the campsite. "Oh, we only have two one person tents." Will said

"Well, one of us has to be on guard." Evanlyn said

"Fine. Horace, you take first watch, and I'll take second."

Will rolled over and fell asleep immediately. Evanlyn crawled into the other tent and lay there, soon falling asleep too.

**End of chapter 1. Please review, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Back in the Ward

_In the Ward, when Will and Alyss were 15_

* * *

><p>Horace, Jenny, and George were out for a celebration, but Will and Alyss were tired and decided to stay in.<p>

"Where do you want to go?" Alyss asked

Will knew she was talking about the Choosing.

"Battleschool." Will replied

Alyss managed to check her incredulous expression, knowing that had been Will's dream forever

"Good luck." She said, smiling at him.

She was really quite beautiful when she smiled, and without thinking, he leaned in to kiss her. He was surprised when she responded with just as much passion, expecting her to have been put off by his sudden display of affection. If anything, she seemed to have expected it. He gently slid his tongue past his lips and into hers, surprised again when she opened her mouth and allowed him inside. It was amazing, and Will never wanted it to stop. Their tongues moved around each other, exploring their partner's mouth. They continued in this style for several minutes. Will felt the lump in his pants grow bigger and bigger.

Will reached behind her and lightly stroked her back, causing her to shiver in pleasure and anticipation. He broke away from the kiss to lift her dress off of her, exposing her naked body. He felt relieved when he saw that she was clearly just as aroused as he was; her pussy was sopping wet. He moved his gaze upwards and saw b-cups, not too big but not too small. Somehow he got even harder seeing her fully naked. Alyss smiled, seeing that he was extremely satisfied with her body.

"You like it?" she asked teasingly

"I love it."

Alyss then proceeded to undress him. She threw his cloak, breaches, and jerkin in a pile before turning her attention to his dick. It looked delicious. It was five and a half inches long and a little over an inch thick, and incredibly erect.

"You seem to be having fun already." Alyss said

"So have you," Will replied "You're dripping onto the rug."

Alyss looked down and saw that some drops were indeed falling off her pussy onto the floor.

"Well, I guess we'd better fix that." she said sexily, and lay on her back on the floor. Will, sensing what she wanted, got down in front of her and began to eat her out. She tasted wonderful. Alyss moaned as his tongue probed her pussy. Will only had a vague sense of what to do, so he licked up and down her pussy, noticing she especially liked it when he touched her clit. He gently inserted one finger inside of her. Alyss gasped; it felt great. He gently moved it back and forth as he licked her clit. He gently sucked on her clit, causing her to scream in pleasure as she had her first orgasm. Her juices gushed out onto Will's face, who started, not expecting anything of that sort. However, she tasted terrific, so he licked up all her juices.

Alyss couldn't wait to get a taste of his dick so she flipped him over and started giving his a blowjob. Will groaned at the sensation of her hot mouth on his cock. She wasn't particularly skilled at this, but she was taking a serious toll on his stamina because this was his first time.

"Mmm." Alyss hummed as she felt his dick tighten as he tried to hold back his orgasm, enjoying the sensation of the head of his cock brushing the roof of her mouth. Will's eyes glazed over at the vibrations and he knew he was about to climax.

"I'm gonna cum!" Will shouted as her tongue roamed his dick. His dick twitched and a small amount of cum pushed out of it. Alyss loved the taste. She was slightly disappointed, though, when his cock began to soften, hoping to have had sex then and there.

"It's fine," Will said. "I just need a minute."

Will hesitantly moved his hands to her breasts, cupping them and slowly rolling them. Alyss moaned, wanting him to play with her breasts. He immediately began to massage her breasts, gently squeezing them. He removed his hand from her right breast and replaced it with his mouth. He moved his free hand down and began stroking her clit. He scraped his teeth on her nipple and she gasped. He switched breasts, and after a couple of minutes he felt himself getting rock-hard again.

"Ready?" Will asked

"Fuck me." Alyss said in reply. She lay down and spread her legs apart. Will came over, lay down on top of her, and gently touched the tip of his cock to her pussy, touching but not entering.

"Come on, I want you inside me!" Alyss exclaimed. Will slowly inserted his cock into her. It went in with fairly little resistance; her pussy was still drenched in her juices. However, he encountered a thin barrier soon inside. In response, Alyss pushed herself forward, breaking it. Will began to slide in and out of her slowly, because her virgin cunt was still incredibly tight, no matter how wet. Alyss groaned as he began to move faster and faster, bringing her closer to orgasm.

"I'm about to cum!" Alyss screamed. Her warm juices leaked out and covered Will's cock. He nearly blew his load as her pussy opened and closed in release. He removed his dick from her pussy.

"Lie down on your back." Will said

Alyss obediently lay down on her back, and Will lay facedown on top of her and reinserted his cock into her pussy. His hands were both free and he began massaging her breasts in time with his thrusts. He started with long, slow thrusts. He leaned down and kissed her, then began making out with her again. Suddenly he picked up speed and thrust into her in short, fast thrusts and began kneading her breasts faster as well. She screamed into his mouth as she reached orgasm again, and her cum spurted over his cock. He broke the kiss.

"You want to try something else?" Will asked

"What?" Alyss asked

Without removing his dick from her pussy, he pulled her up into a cowgirl position.

"Close your eyes."

Alyss shut her eyes as Will lifted her up off his dick and slid her forward a couple inches. He lowered her down until the tip of his dick was touching her asshole.

"You want to try this?" Will asked again

Alyss considered for a second. _Why not? _she thought. If it hurt too much he could stop.

"Go ahead."

Alyss slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, moaning as her super tight asshole was forced apart. She managed to get most of him in without any pain because her cum was still coating his cock, so she began bouncing up and down slowly, her asshole enlarging as it got used to having a dick inside. Within a few bounces, she was able to fit his entire cock inside. It didn't take long for her to start bouncing quickly, then Will leaned over and began to finger her. Alyss gasped as Will moved his fingers to the same tempo as his cock. He began thrusting up as she bounced down, causing his balls to slap against her ass every time. Alyss's ass was much tighter than her pussy, causing Will to near his end, and the combination of Will fucking her ass and fingering her pussy brought her closer and closer to orgasm. They both felt this and began moving faster and faster until the stimulation caused Alyss to reach orgasm first.

"I'm cumming!" Alyss screamed as her juices flowed out onto Will's fingers.

"I'm gonna cum!" Will shouted a second later as her asshole contracted in release. Her ass was already insanely tight, and when she came it contracted even further, causing him to blow his load inside her ass. Will removed his fingers from her pussy and licked off her juices.

Will removed his softening cock from her ass and they lay down on the floor, panting slightly.

"That was amazing." Alyss said

Will nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could do it again."

"Why not?" Alyss asked with a smile

"I won't be able to get hard again." he replied

"We'll see about that," Alyss said, and began sucking on his cock.

Will was right; no matter how hard she sucked, hummed, and deep throated him, his dick remained limp. Alyss persistently tried to get it back up, but it just wouldn't get erect.

"Next time we have the Ward to ourselves, we'll have sex." Alyss said

"Of course." Will replied

They both redressed themselves and lay down, waiting for everyone to get back.

**End of chapter 2. I'll write the next chapter if I get at least 25 reviews on these two chapters.**


	3. Author's Note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating; I forgot about this for a while, and now I'm busy with school (also hard to write fanfiction of this nature without having awkward interruptions from dorm mates.) I'll try to write when I can, but I can't promise that anything will be done soon. Also, suggestions for pairings or even positions are appreciated. I know I said I'd write more if I got reviews, and I'm really sorry I've let you guys down


End file.
